Adventures in the Underground City
Adventures in the Underground City '- This Spin-Off was created by Sabrespongebob, it has now reached over 1,200 views on SBC and has episodes posted every Friday and it is also the 6th most viewed Spin-Off on SBC. Premiere Date: January 2010 End Date: TBA Status: Returning Spin-Off Rating: TV-14 Plot Do you like Spongebob? Of course you do, Are you also a fan of action and humor TO THE MAX!? There's never a dull moment in ''"Adventures in the Underground City" Episodes Season 1 '''1. "The Spongebob That Almost Wasn't" (January 24th 2010) When Squidward is sent back in time bad things start to happen to Spongebob. 2. Drawn 2 Life (February 20th 2010) Doodlebob is brought back to live and seeks revenge on Spongebob, by trapping all his friend in paper. 3. "Plankton's Success" (April 5th 2010) Plankton finally gets the formula will they get it back in time before it's stuck in his mind for good. 4. "BobSponge ParallelPants" (June 4th 2010) Plankton's machine sends him to a parallel universe where he owns the whole City. 5. "In the Lives of Bikini Bottom" (July 29th 2010) This short shows us the lives of every citizen in Bikini Bottom. 6. "Whoops, Wrong Millennium''" ''(August 19th 2010) When the threesome are sent 100,000's of years in the future how will they return? 7. "Nightmare on Conch Street"'' ''(September 9th 2010) To get the formula, Plankton enters Spongebob's dreams but things soon turn bad. 8. "Who Shot Sheldon J. Plankton? (Part one)" (October 5th 2010) Everyone in town is a suspect when Plankton is gunned town in an alley. 9. "Who Shot Sheldon J. Plankton? (Part two)" (October 9th 2010) The murder victim is revealed but is it really who everyone thinks it is? 10. '"The Joy of Hex" '(October 23rd 2010) It's Halloween but when the whole town is turned into what they are wearing Patrick is there last hope. 11. "Squid's House of Sand and Fog" (October 25th 2010) Squidward is blasted into Squidville where a new owner has evil plans for the squids. 12. "Where There's a Bomb There's a Bang" (December 13th 2010) Spongebob unearths a bomb that blows the whole town under the ground. 13. "Das Loot" (December 14th 2010) Mr Krabs frames Spongebob for stealing a trillion dollar bill, will Mr Krabs own up to the crime in the end? 14. "The Fast and the Devious" (December 15th 2010) At Boating School things get dangerous when Spongebob a boat and an oil get involved 15. "The Daylight Zone" (December 16th 2010) Sandy's plan to get the whole town's internet back lead's to a monster destroying the town. 16. "The Night Before the Day After Christmas"'' ''(December 20th 2010) Spongebob destroys Christmas but can he save it from himself? 17. "SB-Y2K11" (December 31st 2010) At the strike of twelve every machine starts to come to live leaving one citizen sacrificing his own life. 18. "One Thousand Too Many" (January 9th 2011) Thousands of Spongebob clones terrorize the city and they must be destroyed. 19. "Patrigeist" (January 14th 2011) Can Sandy bring Patrick back to live without bringing the living dead with him? 20. "Wi-Fi Spy" (January 15th 2011) Plankton enters the World Wide Web to steal the formula from the Krusty Krab desktop. Season 2 1. "The Old Switcheroo" (January 17th 2011) Plankton's mind switching machine wreaks havoc on the Krusty Krab employees. 2. "Soylent Canteen" (January 26th 2011) Love is in the air for Krabs but things don't go well when something puts the whole town at risk. 3. "Squidicide" (February 4th 2011) Squidward tries to commit suicide but is stopped by a mysterious stranger. 4. "In the Name of the Stepfather" (February 11th 2011) Spongebob receives devastating news which leads him on an emotional journey. 5. "Infection Inspection" (February 18th 2011) '''An injury for Patrick lends itself to infecting the whole town, what will Patrick do? '''6. "Mall for One and One for Mall" (February 25th 2011) Plankton's Mall attracts lots of customers but he has plans that only Mr Krabs can stop. 7. "Heroes to Zeros" (March 4th 2011) When Patrick thinks he's a real Superhero a rooftop hostage situation leaves Patrick in grave danger. 8. "Plankton Sucks" (March 11th 2011) '''A movie inspires Plankton to suck up the Krusty Krab, Meanwhile Sandy moves into the Krusty Krab. '''9. "Wishful Thinking" (March 18th 2011) The Flying Dutchman's bag of wishes causes three wishes to come true, but is it really what they want? 10. "Sponanji" (March 25th 2011) A magical board games ends up with Squidward and Spongebob having to save the ocean from certain doom. 11. "The Pat Zone" (April 1st 2011) Patrick possesses a supernatural power when he is covered in toxic waste - He can see peoples deaths! 12. "Bubble, Bubble Oil and Trouble" (April 8th 2011) An oil spill causes the town folk to become trapped and only Plankton can save them. 13. "Music to My Fears" (April 15th 2011) Plankton is banned from a club and replaced by Patrick he begins to wounder if anyone likes him. 14. '"Don't Fear the Easter" '(April 22nd 2011) Squidward's antics threaten to ruin Easter and things don't get better when giant tentacles attack! 15. "My Neighbor the Carjacker" (April 29th 2011) Squidward boat-jacks Spongebob's new boat mobile, Meanwhile it's Krabs' bachelor party. 16. "Time to Stop Time" (May 6th 2011) Spongebob tries putting things right when coming across a magic stopwatch - Plankton isn't so careful. 17. "Controlled Freak" (May 13th 2011) Plankton discovers Karen is able to control everyone in Bikini Bottom while Spongebob drag races. 18. "Blame it on the Game" (May 20th 2011) Squidward becomes addicted to a video game and Sandy helps him by using her newest invention. 19. "The City in the Sand" (May 27th 2011) Spongebob wakes to find all his friends buried in 20ft. of sand, can he survive without them? 20. "Internal Sunshine of the Spongy Mind"' (June 3rd 2011)' Plankton enters Spongebob's mind and ends up destroying all his precious memories! Season 3 1. "Wedding to Forget" (June 10th 2011) It's Mr Krabs' wedding day but will a revelation from Klarisse jeopardize the supposedly happy occasion? 2. "A Clone for the Worse" (June 19th 2011) When Spongebob is unfairly framed for crimes he didn't commit, he must prove his Innocence. 3. "Kill Krill: Vol. 1 & 2" (June 24th 2011) Spongebob is ordered by the FBI to protect the city from krill while Squidward enters the cities bake-off. 4. "The Great Sponge Hope" (July 3rd 2011) All the sponges are banished from the city and start their own civilization named "Spongetopia" 5. "Fathers Know Best"' (July 8th 2011) '''Karen's father causes trouble for Plankton while and unexpected visitor arrives for Squidward. '''6.' "The True Origin?" (July 22nd 2011) A customer arrives at the Krusty Krab claiming to be the true owner of the Krabby Patty recipe! 7. "High School: Confidential"' (July 24th 2011)' In the first ever musical episode, Everyone in town is sent back to school, causing many problems. 8. "Lost in Cyberspace" (July 29th 2011) Patrick must be saved when stuck inside a computer, while Mr Krabs is having trouble with his new safe. 9. "Below and Beyond" (August 6th 2011) When everyone in town starts to disappear, It's up to Spongebob to turn detective and discover where and why everyone is disappearing... 10. "The Ship of Lost Souls" (August 12th 2011) '''Spongebob finds the wreckage of a lost ship and when Sandy investigates they are sent back in time and must prevent the ship from sinking. Meanwhile, Mr Krabs celebrates the Krusty Krabs' 50th anniversary but it doesn't last long... '''11. "Once, Twice, Three Times a Story" (August 19th 2011) 'We follow the normal everyday lives of Spongebob, Patrick and Plankton who don't meet see each other all day, but their days revolve around each others antics. '''12. '"Summer Daze" '''(August 27th 2011) '''When coming across the special remedy that could cure Squidward of his anger problems, Spongebob and Patrick test it on him and it works! But when Mr Krabs starts mass producing it and there's a side effect, what will happen? '''13. "When We Combine" (September 2nd 2011) '''Plankton's decides to retry his old mind switching machine on Mr Krabs again, with dire consequences. They both become joined together and if that couldn't get any worse, of course it does! '''14. "A Drugs Life" (September 18th 2011) 'When Spongebob and Patrick are mistaken for owning drugs, they are sent down. With Squidward the only one who can bust them out, will he when he's enjoying life so much without them? '''15. '"Picture Perfect" '''(September 24th 2011) '''When Plankton's invention doesn't work he sets his eye on Sandy's version of it. What will he do when he's alone with a machine that can bring him the formula in the blink of his one eye?... '''16. "Squidward in Da House" (October 1st 2011) '''The Safety Inspector visits the Krusty Krab. '''17. "The Trip of a Lifetime" (October 9th 2011) '''When Spongebob accidentally consumes a strange liquid he must go for a journey through his mind to discover the meaning of his existence! '''18-20. "The Mind Blowing, Time-Bending Trilogy of Awesomeness" (November 4th, 5th, and 6th 2011) 'When Plankton finds a way to enter every single day the Earth has lived, there is no way the Universe could survive with so many Plankton's existing inside it. Will SpongeBob and friends stop Plankton in time? Season 4 '''1. '"The End" '''(November 19th 2011) SpongeBob, Sandy, and all of Bikini Bottom must band together to stop a sureg of energy that could destroy the city. 2. '"Flower Power" '(November 25th 2011) Flower Power hits Bikini Bottom, and not the 60's kind, as ravenous blood thirsty plants attack the city, pent on destroying the town and the residents!... 3. '"Opposites Attract" '(December 3rd 2011) It's up to Spongebob to save the town as everyone's original personalities are reversed after watching a tainted Hollywood blockbuster... 4. '"Fraud For Thought" '(December 9th 2011) Spongebob discovers something deadly about his ancestor while Squidward and Plankton work together to humiliate Mr Krabs in front of the whole town... 5. '"Jungle Feverish" '(December 18th 2011) Squidward discovers he has a rare disease and must travel into the deepest depths of forestry to find a cure, will he survive?... 6. '"Unhappy Xmas (War Has Begun)" '(December 23rd 2011) It's Christmas time in Bikini Bottom but no one feels any reason to celebrate when Saint Nick himself is framed, will the town learn the true meaning of Christmas, or will a huge battle ruin everyone's day?... 7. '"An Assassin for Sandy (Part 1)" '(December 30th 2011) As the clock strikes twelve midnight, Spongebob is pulled to a distant land where he is told he must assassinate one of his closet friends to save the World... 8. '"An Assassin for Sandy (Part 2)" '(January 6th 2012) Will Spongebob kill the only person he's ever loved or will the whole town perish thanks to Sandy's machine? 9. '"Just Desert" '(January 20th 2012) To get his mind off of things, SpongeBob's friends send him on a vacation, but he and Patrick end up on a desert island. 10. "Truth Be Told" (January 27th 2012) When Spongebob is sprayed with a chemical that makes him always tell the truth, Mr Krabs fears for his secret formula. Meanwhile, Squidward tries to sue Spongebob for damages made to his house... 11. '"Love and Remarriage" '(February 3rd 2012) Karen returns and offers Plankton a chance to remarry her, but it comes at a cost... 12. '"Star of God" '(February 10th 2012) Patrick turns to God when a relative dies but soon wages war on Sandy and her Science-thinking buddies... 13. '"Warehouse of Horrors" '(February 17th 2012) While returning a helper robot to an old, abandoned warehouse, Mr Krabs discovers a terrifying secret the owners are planning to do with the broken parts of their machines... 14. '"It's A Small World" '(February 24th 2012) Spongebob discovers a tiny living universe on a rock and while Sandy shrinks herself down to discover even more, the rest of the town are persuaded to steal the rock... 15. '"There's A Time and Plaice" '(March 3rd 2012) A Plaice visits Bikini Bottom and tells Plankton he can help turn the Chum Bucket into a successful restaurant. Meanwhile Squidward must recreate hundreds of wedding photos when he accidentally deletes them 16. '"Insane in the Small Brain" '(March 23rd 2012) Patrick is entered into an insane asylum where he soon discovers he can see his own death. Through a series of events, The whole town can now see how they will die and in under one hour all their visions will come true... 17. '"Jellyfish Fields For Never" '(March 30th 2012) When Spongebob and Patrick don't visit Jellyfish Fields all the inhabitants leave in hunt of a new place to play. Meanwhile, Squilliam tells Squidward about a clarinet audition in New Kelp City, could it be a trap? Of course it is! 18. '"Parallel in Peril" '(April 6th 2012) Spongebob is pulled to the Parallel Universe after an already confusing day where he is told by Rickpat that the emerald that keeps the Universe alive has been stolen! It's up to him to find the culprit and save the opposite World before everyone pays the price... 19. '"Out of Business" '(April 14th 2012) Mr Krabs discovers a business run by an old enemy who sales Krabby Patties and who is going to sale the formula to the worst person possible - Plankton! Meanwhile the tiny cyclops has a plan that may just help bring in customers... 20. '"Brothers Through Time" '(April 28th 2012) Expect hilarity and heart-warming stuff in the season finale when a time traveler is mistaken to be Patrick's brother and Sandy can't even straiten things out when she gets amnesia and Spongebob must jog her memory, and fast! Season 5 1. '"The Game of Life" '(July 9th 2012) SpongeBob discovers an online game called "Realm of Realism". 2. '"Back to the Flash" '(July 10th 2012) Spongebob is given the perfect opportunity to get the Krusty Krab re-opened when Sandy reveals her latest experiment that allows anyone to travel to a date in time when a photograph is inserted. Will Spongebob catch the opportunity and more importantly, can he pursuit himself that he's doing the right thing? 3. '"Crashed Pit" '(July 11th 2012) When his license is taken away, Spongebob can't stand living without his boat-mobile so when he finds an ad saying he can have a free license and boat he jumps at the opportunity. This is before he realizes to get these two things he must jump a huge, deep crash pit every week.. 4. '"The Krusty Krab Eating Reestablishment" '(July 12th 2012) Spongebob and Mr Krabs set up the Krusty Krab inside the, surprisingly generous, Plankton's Chum Bucket but what is the tiny cyclops planning? Meanwhile, Squidward gets more than he bargained for after a visit to the hospital... 5. '"The/(A) Future of Time Past" '(July 22nd 2012) After suffering the worst day of his life, Squidward relives the day in a much better mood but when he swats away a small jellyfish he threatens the lives of the whole city... 6. '"Cave of Despair" '(July 27th 2012) Sandy is trapped deep in a cave after trying to find evidence of the link between legless creatures and fish 7. '"Testcargot" '(August 3rd 2012) Sandy starts using Gary as her 'test monkey' for her experiments but when he is kidnapped and about to be dissected, Spongebob and Sandy must race to save him. Meanwhile, the Krusty Krab's new security system causes problems not only to Plankton.. 8. '"Mind Over Matter" '(August 10th 2012) Plankton creates a device in order to read Krabs' mind and uncover the formula but things don't go to plan. Meanwhile, Squidward and Squilliam switch houses in aid of a bet 9. '"The Inconvenience Store" '(August 17th 2012) When a new Megastore opens up in the town Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton and Mr Krabs all visit it with one purchase in mind - Too bad they all want the same thing.. 10. '"Morphin' Around" '(August 26th 2012) When Spongebob visits the "Bad Guys Rest Home for Retired Villains" he accidentally insults one of the residents who unleashes his anger upon all of Spongebob's friends... 11. '"Lifeless Guard" '(August 31st 2012) Larry is shunned by the town when he doesn't save Patrick's life while drowning leaving Sandy to do it. They must devise a plan to get Larry's people to respect him again which would be much easier if he hadn't developed a fear of the Ocean. Elsewhere, Mr Krabs hires a replacement, one of his old Naval buddies, to cover him while he tries to spend time with Pearl but the new replacement has other ideas on how to run a Restaurant.. 12. '"Chronicles of the Deep" '(September 9th 2012) When Spongebob and Sandy are locked in the treedome at night they recount of recent happenings in their lives (and no, it's not a clip show!) 13. '"Alien vs. Sponge" '(September 23rd 2012) When various people are abducted in the city, they return as mindless drones and only Spongebob can protect the city from the impending alien attack... 14. '"Fake Friends Forever" '(September 28th 2012) Sadie falls into a gang of snooty teenagers at school but what will she do when Pearl refuses to be friends with her but Squidward is having the time of his life mixing with the teens parents? 15. "Driving Miss Pearly" (October 5th, 2012) When the legal age of driving is lowered, Mr Krabs enrolls Pearl in Boating School to keep her occupied and away from the Mall and his wallet! 16. "On the Origin of Gary" (October 12th, 2012) Gary's origin is revealed when Spongebob starts paying more attention to Patrick's new pet worm 17. "The Wizard of Kroz" (October 20th, 2012) When Sandy's experiment goes horribly wrong she finds herself in the magical world of "Kroz" (not at all a ripoff of "Oz"). While there she discovers the many friends and foes the place has to offer... 18. "Zombie Ocean" (October 26, 2012) In this Halloween special, Plankton unleashes a horrible disease onto the town that starts to spread rapidly... 19. '"Gods Know Why" '(November 2, 2012) Patrick is fed up with being such a huge failure so he visits the Sea Gods to ask them to improve his life. Across town, Plankton has discovered the most evil (and extremely complex) scheme to get the secret formul. 20. "Love's Labour's At Sea(100th Episode)" (November 25th, 2012) That's right it's the landmark 100th episode. Spongebob finds the perfect gift to cheer up Sandy but before he can give it to her, he is suddenly lost in the middle of a desert - alone. Season 6 1. '"Imaginary Fiend" '(December 1st, 2012) Spongebob is the only one to see a strange character in the Krusty Krab. 2. '"A Mile in My Shoes" '(December 14th, 2012) The citizens of Bikini Bottom, all bored and fed up with their jobs, decide to switch them. Craziness ensures when Patrick becomes the Mayor, Spongebob runs the Boating School and Mr Krabs and Plankton switch jobs... 3. '"TBA" '(TBA) When Karate is banned in the city, Spongebob and Sandy both get depressed until they discover a secret gang who fight crime using Karate... Critical Reviews and Reception "Adventures in the Underground City" has had mostly positive reviews from SBC members, here are some reviews for the show... -CF on the episode "The Spongebob That Almost Wasn't": "Awesome first ep! lol at the end, I look forward to reading more of your story" (A) -Wumbology on the episode "Where There's a Bomb There's a Bang": "I'm enjoying this spin-off, it actually makes me laugh out loud" (A) -Teenj on the episode "One Thousand Too Many": "I never realized how awesome this show is. That was a great episode!" (A+) -Teenj on the episode "Patrigeist": "Bravo! Another excellent episode! I found the emotion behind the episode amazing" (A+) -Wumbology on the episode "Patrigeist": "Amazing episode, and one of the few ones in ANY spin-off where I felt emotional" (A++) -Wumbology on the episode "Squidicide": "Wow, what an amazing episode, SpongeBob's story was excellent too" (A+) -CF on the episode "Squidicide": "Omg, this was such an emotional episode & I loved it, The ending was so sad" (A+) -70's on the episode "Bubble, Bubble Oil and Trouble": "As always, this episode was great" (N/A) -William Leonard on "Adventures in the Underground City": "Absolutely love your transcripts, Keep up the good work!" (N/A) -Wumbology on the episode "Wedding to Forget": "Great start to season 3!" (N/A) -WWESpongefan on the episode "A Clone for the Worse": "I really like it, especially the part with Spongebob and Sandy at the end (N/A) -''"Patrigeist"'' is generally the most well received episode of season 1. -''"Squidicide"'' is generally the most well received episode of season 2. I thank everyone for their reviews, they are really appreciated Extra's ?. "A Documentary to Remember" (February 6th 2011) A documentary to show the process of me writing an episode for the show. Awards Community Spin-Off Awards 1: Nominated for "Best New Spin-Off" Community Spin-Off Awards 2: Nominated for "Best Recurring Spin-Off" Community Spin-Off Awards 3: Nominated for "Best New Spin-Off" Community Spin-Off Awards 3: Nominated for "Best Spin-Off Episode" For the episode "Plankton's Success" Community Spin-Off Awards 4: Nominated for "Best Recurring Spin-Off" Community Spin-Off Awards 6: Nominated for "Best Spin-Off Villain" For Spongebob in "Nightmare on Conch Street" Community Spin-Off Awards 8: Won for "Best Spin-Off" Community Spin-Off Awards 8: Runner up for "Best Female Main Character" For Sandy Community Spin-Off Awards 8: Runner up for "Best Season Premiere" For the episode "Wedding to Forget" Community Spin-Off Awards 8: Won for "Best Spin-Off Episode" For the episode "Squidicide" Community Spin-Off Awards 8: Hall of Fame - User: Sabresponge SBC TV-News Featured Spin-Off: Newscast 2 Category:Spin-offs